Nunca cambiara
by Roronoa Minamino
Summary: Los chicos van de visita a casa de Kurama después de no verle en mucho tiempo, pero se encuentran con una pequeña 'novedad'. Quieren saber que es? Lean! Yaoi HieixKurama Clasificado T por Mpreg y algo de lemon. No sean tacaños y dejen review! :3


Hola a todo aquel que se anime a leer esta nueva historia.

Despues de un lapsus forzoso de casi 2 meses sin pc (porque la anterior murio.....Q.E.P.D. uu), al fin he vuelto a estos rumbos, esta vez, con una nueva historia. Bueno, nueva para ustedes, porque ya tenia como medio año ahi guardada en mi cuaderno de borradores, jeje. Entre peleas con mi word (problemas de activacion y etc ¬¬), pero me aventure a terminarlo ayer, aprovechando que ya recupere todos mis archivos de la otra pc....siiii!!! (haciendo fiesta).

Este fic va dedicado a Klover-chan, pues hace mucho que le prometi que lo subiria y apenas hasta ahora he podido hacerlo. Ojala te guste, amiga!!

En fin, espero les guste la historia. Se me ocurrio despues de ver una pic HiKura en internet, jajaja. Pasamos a lo obligatorio:

**Titulo:** Nunca cambiará...

**Pareja:** HieixKurama (porque en mis fics ya no habra mas Hiei uke, a menos que en verdad me lo pidan o que se me ocurra una historia muuuy buena con ello, pero eso lo dudo demasiado)

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben, pero no esta por demas decirlo, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a un sujeto bien genial que un dia se puso de buenas y nos 'regalo' a estos personajes llamado Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Advertencia**: Por si no leyeron la parte de Pareja, les aviso que es fic yaoi, con algo de Mpreg (osease, chicos embarazados, si no les gusta o no les queda claro, no lean o no den lata al final), y por ende, con algunas contadas escenas de lemon un poco explicito.

Sin mas que agregar, este geek se aparta para que puedan leer la historia (se hace a un lado)

* * *

—Hola chicos. Qué alegría que hayan podido venir! —dijo el pelirrojo al momento de abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrarse con sus viejos amigos.

—Hola, Kurama! —saludó Yuusuke.

—Hola, Kurama! —repitió Kuwabara. Ambos venían acompañados por Keiko y Yukina, quienes también saludaron.

—Vamos, pasen. No se queden ahí —les invitó el anfitrión. Una vez en la sala, tomaron asiento.

—Hace bastante que no nos veíamos. Ya ni me acordaba como era tu nueva casa. —sentenció el detective.

—Si, sólo habíamos venido cuando recién te mudaste aquí —añadió el pelinaranja.

—Si, lo sé. Lo siento mucho. Han pasado muchas cosas y se me dificultó llamarles —respondió el youko con una reverencia a manera de disculpa.

—Esa era razón para que nos llamaras. Podríamos haberte ayudado con los problemas— añadió Keiko.

—ehm...pues...no fue tanto así como un problema... —

—nh? Entonces que sucedió? —preguntó Yuusuke.

—Pues...verán, es una pequeña sorpresa —sonrió. De pronto se escuchó un llanto de bebé desde una de las habitaciones del fondo, ante lo que los invitados se quedaron con cara de duda y una gran interrogación sobre sus cabezas. —Permítanme un segundo —se excusó y fue hacia dicha habitación, mientras los demás hacían discretos intentos en vano por alcanzar a ver algo. Casi de inmediato, el llanto cesó, y Kurama volvió a donde sus amigos, esta vez acompañado por un pequeño niño pelirrojo que cargaba en sus brazos, mismo que lucía un poco adormilado y se frotaba uno de sus ojos con su pequeña mano —Les presento a Kai-chan —dijo al fin. Todos miraban fijamente al niño.

—Kurama...no me digas que ese es tu... —dijo Keiko sin terminar la frase.

—Si, es mi hijo —respondió sonriente a aquel enunciado, mientras las miradas se profundizaban aún más en el pequeño, quien sólo atinó a hundir su rostro entre las ropas de su papá.

—Vaya que eres rápido! Nosotros ni siquiera lo hemos intentado... —bromeó el detective.

—Yuusuke!!! —lo regañó Keiko algo abochornada y dándole un codazo al pelinegro.

—Bueno, no puedes negarlo, o si? —se defendió.

—Ya cállate!! —la chica frunció el ceño y volvió a darle otro codazo.

—Jeh, esta bien, esta bien... —

—Hey, no me digas que ya te casaste, Kurama?? —preguntó Kuwabara.

—No, aunque si he pensado en ello... —

—Y bien? Quién es la afortunada? —preguntó el detective.

—Pues...si, sobre eso........Kai-chan! —cortó tajante lo que iba a decir para reprender al niño que hacía de las suyas con unas cortinas que estaban ahí cerca —Te he dicho que no quemes las cosas— Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos al notar que aquel fuego provenía de las manos del pequeño.

—Kurama.....tú..... —murmuró Kuwabara cortadamente.

—Eh? Ah, si....bueno....verán....cuando recién me mudé aquí, me sentí muy solo y pues....hubo un día en que decidí ir al Makai, a visitar a Hiei. Quizá no lo saben, pero...él y yo solíamos salir desde hace mucho, y en aquel tiempo, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto. Estuve todo el día con él y le expliqué que tenía casa propia, para cuando decidiera venir a visitarme. Comenzó a anochecer, y me tuve que quedar allá esa noche, pues podía ser peligroso salir a esas horas...

—Ne, Hiei, debo irme ya. —

—...No debería salir a estas horas....tú sabes que es riesgoso salir a estas horas...Y más para un humano...atraerías a todos los demonios... —

—No soy tan débil... —sonrió— Aunque me agrada que te preocupes por mí... —

—....No dije que me preocupara por ti.... ¬/¬ —

—Entonces....me estás invitando a quedarme contigo...? —dijo inocente.

—....hn.....haz lo que quieras.... —dijo a secas, lo que en su Particular Manera de decir las cosas, significaba Si. El kitsune se acercó a él, lamiendo seductoramente su oreja, arrancándole un suspiro. El pelinegro besó la boca del otro, despojándolo de su ropa lentamente, mientras él correspondía de igual manera. En solo unos pocos instantes, ambos yacían en la cama. Kurama, boca arriba, con sus piernas abiertas, y Hiei entre ellas, acariciando cada centímetro en la piel del youko, quien ahora suspiraba, lanzando gemiditos de dolor y placer al sentir el tibio miembro del youkai dentro de su cuerpo. Se besaban apasionadamente, como si no fuese a haber un mañana. Sin duda se habían extrañado mucho, y ahora se lo demostraban mutuamente. El clímax llegó, corriéndose ambos al mismo tiempo, en un acto por demás placentero. Cayeron exhaustos. Se abrazaron y se besaron, para caer dormidos juntos, como hacía mucho que no lo hacían…

—Y fue entonces como Kai-chan llegó a mi vida… —

—No tenías que explicarlo todo tan a fondo…—dijo Yuusuke, con una gotita de sudor sobre su cabeza

—Ah, perdón. Es que cada vez que lo recuerdo me emociono mucho y no puedo medir lo que digo y pienso —rió nervioso.

—Vale, esta bien…—

—Entonces dices que tú y Hiei son los papás de Kai? —preguntó una confundida Keiko.

—Así es—

—Pero…no se supone que eres un youkai en un cuerpo de hombre? —preguntó aún mas confundida.

—Pues si. Es un cuerpo de hombre, pero…quizá se debió a que todo sucedió en el makai. Seguramente eso tuvo algo que ver. —respondió, mirando hacia el techo, como si buscase una respuesta en él, rascando ligeramente su mentón.

—Jeh, y de seguro el enano huyó en cuanto lo supo y no volviste a saber nada de él, no? —dijo Kuwabara.

—Ehm…no exactamente…Esa vez que lo visité, le expliqué que ya no vivía en casa de mis padres, y le dije cómo llegar hasta aquí, por si algún día necesitaba algo, o por si solo quería visitarme. No supe nada de él desde aquella vez. Mi abdomen comenzó a abultarse poco a poco, y fue que supe que tendría un hijo. Justo el día que lo supe, Hiei apareció en mi casa. Me tomó por sorpresa, pues estaba mirando la televisión, cuando oí su voz detrás de mí…

—Tú y tus costumbres humanas de nuevo…—dijo al ver aquella caja con imágenes y luces que tanto gustaban las personas de ver.

—Hiei!! —saltó de su asiento por el susto, pues justo se estaba quedando dormido hasta ese momento. —Me asustaste!! ¬¬

—Hn…te lo mereces por todo eso…—

—Tú sabes que me gusta esta vida—

—Vaya que si..hasta te ves subido de peso. Deberías entrenar mas o te pueden matar—

—Esto? —señalando su abdomen— No ha aumentado por esa razón…—

—nh? Pues entonces no se a que se deba…—

—Hiei…vas a ser papá…—lo miró a los ojos.

—Que yo…qué!? —incrédulo.

—Así es— sonrió —tú y yo tendremos un hijo—

—……—ni un sonido emanaba de su ser.

—Recuerdas aquella última vez que nos vimos? —refrescándole un poco la memoria para ver si con eso reaccionaba.

—O sea que…de eso…tú…te embarazaste? —

—Si! —dijo alegremente —No estás feliz? —lo besó en la boca, aunque era como besar una estatua, porque ni se movía —Hiei? Estas bien? —pasó una mano frente a sus ojos, le empujó un poco la frente con un dedo y milésimas después, el mitad koorime yacía en el piso, con un chichón del tamaño de Texas sobre su cabeza, pero aún seguía inmóvil, lo que preocupó al pelirrojo, quien le pegó tremendo grito cerca del oído —Despiertaaaaaaaaa~!!!!!— ya no sabía que hacer —Ahora tienes un hijo por quién ver!!! T-T —decía dramático— No te mueras!!! —

—Hi….jo…—murmuró apenas audible un tieso Jaganshi, apenas recobrando el parpadeo en sus ojos, y por lo visto, aun no se creía la noticia.

—Si…de hecho…lo he pensado y…creo que sería lo ideal para el niño que viviéramos juntos…aunque no creo que tú quieras venir a vivir aquí…—

—Si, sería una buena idea…—Kurama arqueó sus cejas como nunca al oír eso de boca del youkai.

—Eh? —si, hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, incluso un sillazo en la cabeza, antes que una respuesta de ese tipo.

—Si. Puedo ir a hacer el patrullaje y volver pronto a casa. Quizá hasta pueda encontrar alguna especie de pago en dinero de estúpidos humanos para pagar sus gastos…—y ese adjetivo le hizo pensar en un cruel sarcasmo.

—Esta bien, no tienes porque ser así de agresivo ni sarcástico…—cruzó los brazos.

—Agresivo? Sarcástico? Yo hablaba en serio— hasta parecía que la caída le había afectado al cerebro.

—Y…a qué se debe…tanta atención? —preguntó sin querer.

—No lo sé…quizá después de todo no sea tan malo tener un bebé— puntualizó, acercándose al zorro, pasando una mano sobre su vientre.

—Vaya…no me lo tomes a mal, pero…no creí que responderías de esa forma…—se abrazó del cuello del pelinegro.

—Jaja! Buena esa, Kurama!! —reía el del cabello naranja —Sí que tienes una gran imaginación—

—Eh…no era una broma…así fue realmente…—

—No. Ya en serio, qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Urameshi, riendo un poco.

—ESO fue lo que pasó. Yo tampoco me lo creí, pero así fue…—

—Quieres decir que actuó así hasta ese momento!? —

—Eso parece—

—Te hubiera embarazado antes, asi habría dejado de ser tan sabandija…—dijo Kuwa, apenando totalmente al kitsune, quien estaba por decir algo, cuando se oyó la puerta de la entrada.

—"Ponte a trabajar, que crees? Que viniste a pasear?" —remedaba un malhumorado youkai —quién se ha creído que es esa Mukuro para tratarme así? Tiene suerte de que….eh? que rayos hacen ustedes aquí!? —no termino de quejarse al notar a sus compañeros ahí sentados, olvidándose por completo del asunto previo.

—Vinimos a visitarlos, Hiei. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos— respondió el mazoku.

—Oh, sí! Que lindo!! ¬¬ ahora váyanse! —señaló la puerta.

—Jeh, ya decía yo que era imposible quitarle ese mal carácter que tiene….seguramente nació enojado…—se quejaba Kazuma.

—Kurama…no se supone que los animales no deben de subirse a tus amados sillones? —

—Qué quisiste decir con eso, enano?? —

—Lo que hayas entendido, deforme!! —

—Bueno…—suspiró el pelirrojo— veo que después de tanto tiempo, se siguen llevando tan bien como siempre…—

—Si…—masculló Yuusuke. Y así fue que se dieron cuenta…de que Hiei nunca cambiará.

* * *

Que tal? les gusto? no les gusto? anden, les invito a que me den su opinion. Se acepta todo tipo de comentario mientras no sean flammes (osease, quejas por el simple hecho de que no les gusta el genero, la pareja o etc...).

Personalmente, el fic no me convencia al comienzo, especialmente por el final tan....raro que le quedo, pues originalmente se llamaria de otra forma, pero pues....asi quedo al final.

Espero les haya gustado, y ojala puedan tomarse 2 minutos para dejar sus comentarios, de preferencia, con su usuario, para poder responderlos.

saludos!!


End file.
